


Shall We Dance?

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Fruit punch, limbo, and dancing; an interlude.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I make a cent from this story.  
  
Timeline: This takes place just over a month after the end of Surprise! However, it is so fluffy you neednâ€™t have read Surprise! to follow the nonexistent plot.  
  
Thanks to Mike for his beta reading.  


* * *

_Enterprise_ was currently in the middle of an especially boring sector of space. For three weeks there hadnâ€™t been so much as a speck of interesting space dust, and Tâ€™Pol estimated three more weeks before they reached anything of note. Most of the crew was bored out of their minds. Over what was fast becoming their traditional Sunday night hot chocolate, Hoshi had been downright wistful when declaring, â€œYouâ€™re extra lucky to have a boyfriend right now.â€ 

Trip hadnâ€™t been able to argue with that. He was one of the few who didnâ€™t mind the lack of interesting discoveries. Besides routine maintenance and cross-training, he was writing a paper for _Warp Engineering Review_. Most importantly, he had plenty of time with Malcolm. That was never dull. Theyâ€™d even been able to celebrate their two-month anniversary without a single interruption. 

Since just about everyone else was dying for something to do, Hoshi and Travis had talked Captain Archer into letting them plan a party. Not that they had to do much convincing; the captain was bored too. All theyâ€™d had to do was promise an alcohol-free evening. Archer was adamant that he wouldnâ€™t stand for a repeat of Ensign Hendersonâ€™s performance at the Halloween party. 

â€œAt least there wonâ€™t be any embarrassing incidents this time,â€ reasoned Malcolm as he and Trip got ready for the party. 

â€œIt couldâ€™ve been worse. Your guys got her off the table before she took off her bra.â€ While buttoning his shirt he glanced over at Malcolm, who looked sinfully good in his all-black outfit. So good that Trip was tempted to skip the party altogether, except he didnâ€™t really want to explain that absence later. 

The whole crew had known about their relationship for several weeks thanks to Phloxâ€™s slip, and of course it was common knowledge that Malcolm had moved in with him, but Trip wondered how openly affectionate Malcolm would be at the party. Heâ€™d been letting Malcolm set the pace for their public demonstrativeness. Theyâ€™d progressed from holding hands in the popcorn bowl at Movie Night to putting the bowl on the floor when they were done and continuing to hold hands. That didnâ€™t exactly give him a lot to go on for the evening. 

â€œBarely. She nearly had it off. Youâ€™re wearing that?â€ 

Trip glanced down at his shirt. He thought Malcolm would appreciate this one, because at least it wasnâ€™t the one with little tiny islands in lots of water, even if the palm trees did look relaxing. â€œWhy not?â€ 

â€œYour shirt has alligators all over it. Alligators wearing sunglasses and drinking cocktails.â€ 

He knew that. The cocktails even had little umbrellas. â€œSo?â€ 

â€œTrip, I love you, but when we get back to Earth you have to get new shirts.â€ 

That was hardly fair. â€œWhatâ€™s wrong with my shirts?â€ 

â€œDonâ€™t take this the wrong way, but theyâ€™re dreadful.â€ 

â€œHey! Wait a second, whatâ€™s the right way to take that?â€ 

â€œThat I love you too much to let you wear such hideous garments.â€ 

Well, he could think about that one. â€œLetâ€™s go.â€ He led the way out into the corridor. It was sure to be a better time than the Halloween party, because then heâ€™d wanted to kiss Malcolm but was sure that Malcolm would never be romantically interested in him. Whatever did or didnâ€™t happen, they were going back to their shared quarters together after. All in all, he could probably get rid of the alligator shirt. 

They met Hess waiting for the turbolift. â€œGood evening, sirs.â€ 

â€œEvenin.â€™â€ 

â€œI take it you managed to avoid getting drafted into the party committee.â€ 

Trip grinned. â€œEnvironmental controls were due for a complete systems check. You?â€ Technically, the systems check wasnâ€™t due for another two weeks, but that was a minor detail. 

â€œManeuvering thrusters on Shuttlepod One.â€ 

The turbolift arrived just as Malcolm asked, â€œWhy do they always want an engineer?â€ 

â€œBecause we wonâ€™t lend them our tools and they canâ€™t rearrange the mess hall without them,â€ replied Hess. â€œRostov ended up helping.â€ Trip suspected that Rostov wasnâ€™t too sorry about that, because it would give the man an excuse to work closely with Ensign Santiago while setting up her DJ station. â€œToo bad thereâ€™s no alcohol, though,â€ added Hess. 

Malcolm scowled just a little. â€œI for one am perfectly happy to avoid further awkward alcohol-induced moments.â€ 

â€œIt sure livened things up, though.â€ 

They arrived at E Deck and Malcolm didnâ€™t bother replying. That was just as well, because Hess liked things lively and would never cede the point. 

As usual, the tables had been moved, with just a few remaining for food and a few places to sit. Santiago was in the back at her DJ station, with Rostov notably close to her. Chef and his crew had provided an array of snacks, including a massive bowl of fruit punch. 

â€œHave fun,â€ said Hess before heading straight for the small group of people dancing to the upbeat song currently playing. 

Travis spotted them and waved. He was by the buffet table, so they headed over. Most of the off-duty crew was already in the mess hall; the party was supposed to go so late that it would run into gamma shift, allowing beta shift a chance to join the fun. 

â€œThere are pineapple chunks in the punch,â€ announced Travis. Malcolm looked at the punch bowl and, confirming this, reached for a cup. 

Trip eyed the cookie selection. â€œGood turnout,â€ he remarked while picking up a snicker doodle. 

Travis nodded and took a brownie. â€œThereâ€™s nothing else to do. Hoshiâ€™s already got people dancing. Too bad we couldnâ€™t spike the punch, though.â€ 

Malcolm just rolled his eyes and sipped his punch. 

â€œWeâ€™ve got a limbo stick,â€ continued Travis with enthusiasm. â€œWell, more or less. And thereâ€™s always charades if we need something else to do.â€ 

â€œIf it comes down to charades, Iâ€™m leaving.â€ Trip didnâ€™t doubt for a second that Malcolm meant it, and if Malcolm left, he was leaving too. Charades had nothing on time alone with Malcolm. No contest. 

â€œIt must be nice having another way to spend the evening.â€ With that remark Travis bit into his brownie, wisely adding nothing further in the middle of two-thirds of the crew. 

Trip felt a tell-tale movement against his leg and looked down. Sure enough, Porthos was standing there, wagging his tail against Tripâ€™s right leg. â€œHey, Porthos. Whereâ€™s â€“ oh, hi Capâ€™n.â€ He ate the last bite of snicker doodle before bending over to pat the eager beagle. 

â€œHi Trip, Malcolm, Travis. Are those snicker doodles?â€ 

â€œThey sure are. Good ones, too.â€ When Porthos tried to lick his hand, he decided that was enough and stood up, which gave him a view of Phlox in a familiar mode. â€œIs Phlox takinâ€™ notes again?â€ 

Travis turned around and checked before nodding. â€œYouâ€™d think heâ€™s been to enough parties by now.â€ 

â€œHeâ€™s probably working on a long-term study,â€ offered Archer between bites of snicker doodle. â€œAt least heâ€™s enjoying himself.â€ That was true; the doctor always enjoyed his social observations. Trip wondered if Denobulans had anything like limbo. 

â€œI wonder if heâ€™s good at limbo,â€ mused Malcolm. 

Archer cocked his head in surprise. â€œLimbo?â€ 

â€œYes, sir. We have a limbo stick.â€ Travis was clearly proud of the idea. 

â€œI volunteer to hold the stick.â€ 

The opportunity was too good to miss. â€œNot up to the challenge, Capâ€™n?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m looking forward to watching you try,â€ was the captainâ€™s reply. 

â€œSo am I,â€ added Malcolm. 

â€œYouâ€™ll have to wait a little longer. Weâ€™re not doing it for another half hour.â€ Travis turned to Trip and asked, â€œAre you good at limbo?â€ 

â€œWait and see.â€ Actually, he was bound to get out somewhere around halfway through, but it was more fun if he didnâ€™t admit that up front. 

â€œLooking forward to it. Iâ€™m going to dance. See you later.â€ Travis went off to join the growing crowd of dancers. He wasnâ€™t very good â€“ truth be told, he looked like a marionette doll with twisted strings â€“ but what he lacked in talent he more than made up for in enthusiasm. 

Archer chuckled at the helmsmanâ€™s chaotic movements before turning back to Trip and Malcolm. â€œSo, Trip, howâ€™s the paper coming along?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m three-quarters of the way through it, anâ€™ Iâ€™m finally happy with my diagrams.â€ The diagrams had taken longer than he expected, mostly because he was used to having them on padds which could spin them around. 

â€œGreat. I want to see that issue when it comes out.â€ He washed the cookie down with punch before declaring, â€œItâ€™s probably time to mingle now.â€ The captain always mingled at parties, making sure to talk with as many crewmembers as he could. Trip and Malcolm followed his lead and went off, chatting for half an hour with various people. 

When Travis appeared with a meterstick, Trip made his way back to Malcolm. â€œYou in?â€ 

â€œI suppose so.â€ That he hadnâ€™t expected, but with Malcolm he could never be entirely certain. They were in the back of the line; with fifty-odd people limbo was going to last a long time. 

Santiago paused the music. Travis handed one end of the stick to the captain and they found a height that pleased them. â€œAlright, everyone, you know the rules. Captain Archer and I will judge if your hands touch the floor.â€ 

â€œLetâ€™s make this more interesting,â€ offered Archer. â€œThe winner gets to show up two hours late to their next shift.â€ This announcement was greeted with a round of applause, and then Crewman Kandinski was the first one under the limbo stick as Santiago played a vaguely Polynesian tune. 

The music started up again. â€œCommanders,â€ said Tâ€™Pol from Tripâ€™s left, â€œEnsign Mayweather did not explain the rules for this activity. What is the objective?â€ 

â€œYou want to be the last one under the limbo stick,â€ supplied Malcolm. 

â€œThe Capâ€™n anâ€™ Travis will lower the stick once everyoneâ€™s gone under. Whoever canâ€™t make it is out, anâ€™ then theyâ€™ll lower the stick again. The trick is that youâ€™ve got to bend backwards, not forwards. If you fall, touch the floor, or just plain canâ€™t get under, youâ€™re out.â€ Trip figured that Tâ€™Pol would be reasonably good at limbo, but of course she wouldnâ€™t play. 

â€œIt is a test of flexibility, then.â€ 

â€œYes.â€ 

Tâ€™Pol nodded and watched Hess easily clear the stick. â€œThank you. I am going to observe the techniques utilized by various crewmembers.â€ She walked toward Archer and Travis in cultural observer mode. 

Trip looked at Malcolm, considering her last remark. â€œIâ€™ve never thought about limbo technique. I just go under.â€ 

Malcolm shrugged and watched Phlox barely clear the meterstick. â€œItâ€™s not looking good for Dr. Phlox. Denobulans arenâ€™t very flexible, are they?â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t know. Oh, now Hoshiâ€™s just showing off.â€ She passed under the stick with a good twenty-five centimeters to spare and a broad grin. 

â€œSheâ€™ll last a while.â€ 

By the second round, only Dr. Phlox had been eliminated. Heâ€™d joined Tâ€™Pol and the two were discussing the game, Phlox making notes on his padd at the same time. The captain and Travis lowered the meterstick another fifteen centimeters, evidently enjoying themselves. 

Kandinski almost made it, but his chin bumped against the meterstick at the last second. He stood off to the side and watched as Singh attempted to bend his back, only to give up and take a place next Kandinski. Trip figured he could make that level, but it would probably be his last. 

Phlox had moved over to speak with Kandinski and Singh. The crewman and ensign seemed to be answering questions, while Phlox happily wrote their answers down. Hess passed under the stick without any trouble, as did Hoshi. 

When it was his turn, Trip barely managed to force his back low enough. Next round was definitely going to eliminate him. Malcolm, however, followed him effortlessly. â€œYouâ€™re good at this,â€ he observed as they made their way to the back of the line. It wasnâ€™t really a surprise; Malcolm was sleek and well-toned. 

â€œI havenâ€™t played in decades.â€ 

â€œCouldnâ€™t tell.â€ 

He counted thirty-six people still in line after round three. Archer and Travis held the meterstick down at a level sure to eliminate most of the remaining crew. Panzettiâ€™s right hand landed on the floor, making her the first person out of round four. Hess and Hoshi both made it, although Hess was very close to scraping the stick. Hoshi finally looked like she had to work for it. Not Ensign Saunders, but then every time Trip saw her in the gym she was doing yoga. The stellar cartographer had a good chance of winning, he decided. 

Sure enough, Trip couldnâ€™t bend backwards enough to make it under the meterstick. Malcolm did and returned to the rapidly shrinking line. After him, Crewman Perinne was the only one who cleared the stick. That left Hess, Hoshi, Jorgensen, Gazenga, Paddington, Saunders, Malcolm, and Perinne. 

Hess frowned as soon as the stick was moved down. That only made Travis smile wider, but then the captain was also grinning. Despite a good effort, Hess bumped into the meterstick. She came over to Trip, watching with a bit of envy as Hoshi squeezed in under the stick and triumphantly skipped to the back of the line. 

â€œNice try,â€ he offered. 

Hess gave him one of her dubious looks. â€œLike you really wanted me to win when heâ€™s still in it.â€ 

That was true, but he wasnâ€™t about to admit it. â€œYou said it, not me.â€ Jorgensen seemed to be alright, but then lost his balance and swiped the deck with his hands. Gazenga promptly followed that by landing on his butt. Paddington slipped under; Hoshi gave her a high-five at the end of the line. To nobodyâ€™s surprise, Saunders eased herself under without apparent difficulty. 

Malcolm had been studying the stick and the others as they went under it, and approached his turn with a look of concentration that Trip found quite attractive. Of course, he tended to think most of Malcolmâ€™s looks were attractive. In the event, Malcolm shuffled his feet slowly, fitting under the meterstick with less than a centimeter of extra space. Trip gave him a thumbs-up, completely missing Perinneâ€™s aborted attempt. 

Archer and Travis held the stick impossibly low. Hoshi sucked in her stomach and bent herself backwards in what had to be a painful position, but she was unable to fold herself quite low enough. To a round of applause she joined the crowd of spectators. Both Paddington and Saunders managed to clear the stick, although their legs were shaking after. 

Again Malcolm studied the stick, but this time he was shaking his head. Trip watched intently as his lover stretched back, knees bent, but ended out several centimeters above the stick. Everyone clapped as Malcolm moved towards Trip, out of the game. 

â€œI had no idea you were that good,â€ he said as soon as Malcolm was beside him. Leaning in to whisper quietly, he added, â€œGives me some interestinâ€™ ideas for later.â€ That got him a brief appearance of Malcolmâ€™s sexy smirk before they moved their attention to the showdown. 

This time Archer and Travis held the meterstick just slightly lower than it had been the previous time. Paddington pursed her lips in concentration before rolling herself backwards. Despite her amazingly low pose, she pushed against the stick. Everyone clapped as she stood up, laughing. 

Saunders stretched forward before leaning back and flattening her torso perpendicular to the deck, shoulders pointing down. Her legs shook a little, but she slowly moved under the stick, just below it. When her head was clear she stood up, beaming. The entire mess hall applauded, with more than a few cheers and even a whistle. 

Travis trotted off to put the meterstick away and the crowd dispersed. Trip and Malcolm waited to congratulate Saunders before heading over to where Tâ€™Pol and Phlox were conversing. 

â€œSo, whatâ€™d you think of limbo?â€ asked Trip without preamble. 

Predictably, Phlox was nearly effervescent with zeal. â€œWhat a fascinating game! Do you think it will be played again when gamma shift gets here? I would enjoy seeing it again.â€ 

â€œProbably. Travis and Hoshi were quite concerned with making it a party everyone could enjoy.â€ Malcolmâ€™s lips quirked into a little smile as he saw the amount of notes on Phloxâ€™s padd. 

Tâ€™Pol had an entirely different question. â€œI heard several crewmembers remark that they have not participated in limbo for many years. Is this traditionally a childrenâ€™s activity?â€ 

â€œItâ€™s not a coincidence that limbo started when the capâ€™n banned liquor,â€ replied Trip philosophically. â€œAlthough there was one party in collegeâ€¦â€ remembering some of the more embarrassing details of that night, he decided to leave the rest to the imagination. 

Phlox was having none of it, and poised his stylus over the padd. â€œGo on, Commander.â€ 

â€œEveryone was pretty drunk, anâ€™ someone suggested limbo. I donâ€™t think the stick was straight once.â€ 

The glint in Malcolmâ€™s eye warned Trip that he wasnâ€™t getting off that easily. Of course Malcolm could tell he was leaving out something. â€œThatâ€™s not why youâ€™re fidgeting.â€ 

He probably shouldâ€™ve have brought that party up at all, but there was no going back. â€œIt kinda turned into strip limbo.â€ Tâ€™Polâ€™s eyebrow shot up at that, Phloxâ€™s eyes widened and he wrote with gusto, while Malcolm let out a sharp, choked laugh. 

â€œWhat were the rules?â€ inquired Phlox. 

Trip groaned. â€œDoc, we were drunk. There were no rules.â€ 

Malcolm, meanwhile, had turned a rather interesting shade of pink. â€œExcuse me,â€ he muttered before making a hasty retreat to an empty corner. Trip followed him, entirely perplexed as to what was the matter. By the time he worked his way to the corner, Malcolmâ€™s face was more like its usual color. 

â€œWhatâ€™s wrong?â€ 

Much to his surprise, Malcolm shook with laughter. â€œNothing.â€ After another chuckle, he explained, â€œThat just gave me an idea.â€ 

Trip thought that sounded promising. His relationship with Malcolm was much more than just sex, but the sex was a whole lot of fun. â€œWhat kind of idea?â€ 

â€œThe kind Iâ€™m not going to tell you here.â€ In control of himself once more, Malcolm moved towards the buffet. â€œIâ€™m thirsty.â€ 

â€œNot only do I love you, I love the way you think.â€ They maneuvered their way through the crew to the punch bowl, which one of Chefâ€™s people was in the process of refilling. 

â€œThatâ€™s not what you said this morning.â€ 

For half a second he thought Malcolm was referring to their disagreement over exactly how much damage could be done to Engineering during the mock hostile takeover, but that couldnâ€™t be it. They were very careful to keep their professional opinions separate from their personal relationship. Almost as soon as he dismissed that, he remembered Malcolmâ€™s attempt to convince him that Charles Dickens was a brilliant author. â€œI am not readinâ€™ _A Tale of Two Cities_. I told you, when I finished English Lit I said I was never openinâ€™ a book by Dickens again, anâ€™ I meant it.â€ 

â€œI thought you liked stories about noble heroes.â€ 

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a cup. â€œI like stories where the author gets to the point before I fall asleep.â€ 

Malcolm shrugged. â€œYour loss. Honestly, though, I donâ€™t understand how you can scorn Dickens and then read a book entitled _Night of the Raptor_.â€ 

â€œI know Dosham picks cheesy titles, but have you ever read any of them?â€ 

â€œNo.â€ 

â€œYou should.â€ At Malcolmâ€™s skeptical look, he hastened to point out, â€œHey, Iâ€™ve read Dickens. Anyway, theyâ€™re really good books. _Night of the Raptor_ has this doctor who goes to a colony world to help out with a plague, but he gets caught up in a war. Thing is, he doesnâ€™t know which side to believe, or if he can even trust either of them.â€ Trip knew how that felt, and Dosham had done a good job capturing the experience. 

The first few chords of a slow song Trip only half recognized played, and the knot of dancers broke up. It almost looked a bit like junior high, eerily enough. Santiago paused the song and shook her head at the crowd. â€œJust grab someone and dance. You know you donâ€™t have anything better to do.â€ 

Travis grabbed Hoshiâ€™s hand and led her out to the middle of the mess hall. Fortunately for Hoshiâ€™s toes, Travis was much better at slow dancing than youâ€™d guess from his jerky movements to faster songs. A few other people joined them as Santiago started the music again from the beginning. 

â€œShall we dance?â€ asked Malcolm, grabbing Tripâ€™s punch and setting it down. 

He was thrilled that Malcolm felt comfortable enough to dance. â€œLove to.â€ 

â€œYou lead.â€ There was a point. He didnâ€™t really know much about following, although in theory it couldnâ€™t be that difficult. That didnâ€™t bother Trip because theyâ€™d have to practice, a prospect which had a great deal of appeal. 

Arms around each otherâ€™s waists, they settled into a rhythm. Trip held Malcolm close to him, much closer than, say, Travis and Hoshi were dancing. Malcolmâ€™s heart beat against his chest and his breath warmed Tripâ€™s neck. It was everything Trip couldâ€™ve hoped for. 

â€œThis is nice,â€ he whispered, although that hardly seemed adequate to cover just how content he was to be dancing with Malcolm. Off to the side Jon wasnâ€™t even trying to hide the fact that he was watching them, grinning. 

â€œVery nice.â€ 

â€œWeâ€™ll hafta practice with you leadin.â€™â€ 

â€œPity, that.â€ Malcolm wasnâ€™t at all convincing. 

Trip was aware that, while the crew accepted their relationship, very few people understood how they could be a couple. Malcolm being so private no doubt played a large part in that, but he was certain his own well-known escapades involving alien women had something to do with it as well. As they danced, several of the more romantically-minded crewmembers gave them understanding smiles. Trip thought maybe they were starting to get the picture. 

He had better things to focus on, though. Malcolm was warm and strong, pressed up against him, and he smelled of shampoo and his wonderful, amazing self. Everything else faded to the background of his consciousness and time ceased to have meaning. They danced as though there was nothing else in the universe. 

The universe, however, was full of other things, and the song didnâ€™t last nearly as long as he wouldâ€™ve liked. Malcolm left his arms with clear reluctance. 

While some people resumed dancing to an active song, Hess sauntered over to them, her best Phlox-like grin stretched wide. â€œHow do you do that?â€ 

â€œDo what?â€ She couldnâ€™t mean dancing with Malcolm, could she? That was easy. He could do it for hours. All night, at least. 

â€œKeep all your chemistry hidden. If we ran out of antimatter we could power the warp core with the sparks you two were giving off!â€ 

â€œJust as long as you donâ€™t jettison the antimatter to test that theory.â€ 

â€œNo sir. I like living.â€ Hearing that from Hess, Malcolm gave one of his patented half-smiles and wandered off to talk with Hoshi. 

Rostov approached, uncharacteristically nervous. â€œExcuse me, Commander?â€ 

â€œWhatâ€™s up?â€ 

The young man inhaled deeply, looking just to the left of Tripâ€™s face. â€œWell, Iâ€™ve never heard of this weekâ€™s movie. I wondered if itâ€™s aâ€¦ umâ€¦ a good date movie.â€ By the time he finished he was barely audible. 

Trip glanced Santiagoâ€™s way. â€œFor me? No. For you? Yes.â€ 

Rostov muttered his thanks and made himself scarce. 

â€œOoooh.â€ Hess was grinning again, probably thinking that if things like this kept happening they wouldnâ€™t need alcohol after all. â€œHow long have you known about this?â€ 

â€œI only suspected.â€ 

â€œNever knew you were such a romantic, sir.â€ 

He looked over to where Malcolm and Hoshi had been joined by Cutler. â€œGuilty as charged.â€ 

â€œYou really love him, donâ€™t you?â€ 

â€œI really, really do.â€ 

â€œWere you ever going to tell us?â€ 

â€œEventually. It was still pretty new when Phlox spilled the beans.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ A little smirk tugged at Hessâ€™s lips. â€œYou know, there were some pretty interesting conversations in the womenâ€™s locker room for a week after that.â€ In Tripâ€™s opinion, whatever was discussed in the womenâ€™s locker room should remain firmly inside those walls, but Hess continued undaunted. â€œThere were more than a few very disappointed ladies. Probably a couple men, too, but thatâ€™s your locker room.â€ 

â€œFunny,â€ replied Trip, â€œthey didnâ€™t mention it when I was in there.â€ 

It only encouraged her when Malcolm returned. â€œI was just explaining how many women were devastated to learn that not one, but two of _Enterprise_ â€™s most eligible bachelors were taken. Without giving names, of course.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s reply was automatic. â€œIâ€™m sure I donâ€™t want to know.â€ 

â€œWell, if you ever change your mindâ€¦â€ She winked and headed to the buffet table. 

â€œNot bloody likely.â€ 

â€œMe neither. Some things are better left mysteries.â€ 

â€œConversations in the womenâ€™s locker room definitely fall into that category.â€ 

â€œAbsolutely.â€ 

Santiago started another slow song; Malcolm looked conflicted as several pairs began to dance. 

â€œWe can sit this one out,â€ offered Trip. 

His guess was right, because Malcolm relaxed. â€œI like dancing with you.â€ 

â€œBut you canâ€™t stand it when theyâ€™re all starinâ€™ at us.â€ 

â€œIf they werenâ€™t all watching us like a movie it would be easier.â€ 

â€œIf you werenâ€™t so handsome an' sexy, maybe they wouldnâ€™t look so much.â€ Malcolm rolled his eyes at that, but Trip had a flash of inspiration. â€œYou know, we could take this to our quarters. No audience an' only slow songs.â€ 

â€œIs it too early to leave?â€ 

â€œDo you care?â€ Trip certainly didnâ€™t. 

â€œNot particularly.â€ 

â€œGood. Neither do I.â€ 

â€œThen what are we waiting for?â€ 

They made a more or less inconspicuous exit. â€œYou know, Mal, this is much better than the Halloween party.â€ 

â€œI presume youâ€™re referring to more than the lack of attempted stripping?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m referrinâ€™ to going back to _our_ quarters together.â€ 

â€œAh,â€ said Malcolm with a nod as they entered the turbolift. â€œIndeed. Much better. Infinitely better, even.â€ 

Trip decided he would be happy with six weeks of empty space anytime. 


End file.
